An apparatus and a method of this kind have been discussed, for example, in DE 103 45 676 A1.
The penetration of water or other media into vehicle wiring harnesses can result in failure of the connected components and control units, and thus also in failure of the vehicle, since liquid media propagate, especially in stranded conductors, through the cavities. Given corresponding requirements defined by the installation location, plug connectors of sealed design are therefore used so as to obtain a sealed wiring harness. For electrical conductors that do not end in a plug connector, e.g. conductors equipped with ring cable lugs, heat-shrink tubes with hot melt adhesives are often applied from outside for sealing.
In the engine compartment specifically, or even for the installation of electrical components such as injection nozzles in the engine of a motor vehicle, media other than water, such as motor oil, also occur. A hot melt adhesive meeting the requirements resulting therefrom is not available, so that other, expensive solutions must be resorted to here, for example special ring cable lugs having a sealing insert or disconnect plug.
German patent document DE 103 45 676 A1 discusses the introducing of a liquid sealing compound into cavities of an electrical conductor by way of an injection needle. The risk exists, however, that the injection needle will wear or clog over time, and need to be replaced.